Christine Latimore
C' 'Christine Molly Latimore is the trained attorney of Chawosauria, she fights for Equal Rights and Opportunity, she will became a Chawosaurian Human Rights Attorney by June 1, 2016, taking Sequoyah Bisahalani's side with the ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' case, she is the mother of five children, she is the wife of a Native Hawaiian Chawosaurian, Kamehameha Montgomery and she is the youngest child of Shannon Lincoln and stepdaughter of Jonathan Antonio Beshiltheeni, the niece of Timothy Max Roosevelt and cousin of Timothy Max Roosevelt ii. Christine is a Civil Rights Attorney from 1981 to 2016 of the United States, until a promotion to move to Chawosauria to help fight in a Chawosaurian Human Rights Lawsuit, ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania''. Chawosauria provided Christine with legal citizenship and her ability in to fight in Mhasalkar, is that she'll argue with the Immigration Laws of Chawosauria that exclude Religious Immigrants from Equal Rights, Chawosauria's Immigration Laws are almost the same as the Immigration Laws of the United States. Chawosauria wants to kick Christine out because of her alliance towards the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions and the Chawosaurian Government send her massive death threats. Biography Christine Molly Latimore, a Civil Rights Attorney, she advocates for Human and Civil Rights and she is the best attorney ever worked with, Christine was a straight A student and received the best respect because of her respect for others, she stayed in a Liberal Society in California since 1973, her mother and father were the earliest Gay Rights Activists, which caused Christine (in fear) to comeout to her parents as Bisexual, which was very successfully done, and her parents (because of society), was advised her that she might need to keep her sexual orientation a secret, which she understood, Christine in High School, was very intelligent and politically amazing to everyone. In 1976, California repealed it's Sodomy Law that targeted same-sex couples, and Christine became (in silence) active in LGBT Rights. Christine loved living in California and she thought she would never leave, but in 1978, during College, she worked at a Lesbian Bar and made lots of money in order to pay her student loans, Christine is a very hard working woman, who gave Kamehameha, the most best kids in the world, Christine became part of a Liberal Religion called the Unitarian Universalists, however, Christine got married and then became part of her husband's faith. Christine had a daughter in 1983, but not from Kamehameha, she had four children from Kamehameha between 1989 to 1999, Christine raised her children with Kamehameha under the Unitarian Universalist Theology and Doctrine. Christine felt blessed and well gifted. Christine blessed her own children and had an easy life, her life as an attorney and her husband's career as a retired Soldier, Christine and Kamehameha are very happy together and they love their blessings as a couple and loved their lives and both Liberally love. Early Life Christine Latimore was born on January 17, 1960 in Portland, Oregon, she was the favorite of her mother and her father never gave her any good attention, but her stepfather treated her so very well, while her mother, never showed her any jealousy, she believed that her daughter should receive the best treatment than she had from her husband. Christine moved to California from Oregon in 1973 and she cameout to her parents as Bisexual and her parents said that they already knew, they spoke with her and advised her to stay herself with no shame, but because of society, she must keep it a secret, Christine joined the Daughters of Bilitis, which her mother and stepfather also supported and Christine supported the Mattachine Society. so did her parents, Christine was highly intelligent and in 1976, California struck down their sodomy laws. Christine became part of the Democratic Party and became associated with Liberalism, she supported President, Jimmy Carter and in 1977, when Jimmy Carter, she supported Carter, but when Ronald Reagan became a spotlight, she enjoyed the United Church of Christ and Christine became good for Law School, she worked at a Lesbian Bar for spear money, and worked at a Movie Theater on campus, Christine won her ability to become Civil Rights Attorney. After becoming a Civil Rights Attorney who represents African-Americans, Native Americans, Disabled Americans, LGBT Americans, Women, Men, Latino-Americans, Foreigners, and more minorities, Christine is the top Equal Rights Attorney and was offered by the Chawosaurian Religious Freedom and Equal Rights Organization and Association called the Bureau of World Religions and Spiritual Traditions. Political Activism Christine is the activist for Native American Liberation, LGBT Rights, Human Rights, Immigration Reform, Hawaiian Independence, Indigenous Rights, Abortion, Environmental Justice and Direct Democracy. Chawosauria and Mhasalkar v. Chawmania Christine Latimore became part of the ''Mhasalkar v. Chawmania'' case, she entered Chawosauria with Promotion and she argued over Religious Freedom among LGBT Chawosaurians, Immigrants and joined Sequoyah Bisahalani with the issue of Religious Freedom and Human Rights. Personal Life Christine Latimore's Primary Ethnicity is Native Alaskan and American Indian and her religion, is the Unitarian Universalist Association and is openly and proudly Bisexual, she is the mother of four children with Kamehameha and one daughter from her ex-husband, Wolverine Bismarck. She is a Democrat. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Socialist